1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a display, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the great advancement of computer performance and the rapid development of the Internet and multimedia technology, the volume of video or image apparatus is getting smaller and lighter. In the development of displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having such advantages as high image quality, high space efficiency, low power consumption, and free of radiation have become the major products in display market along with the advancement of photo-electronic techniques and semiconductor fabricating techniques.
An LCD panel includes a backlight module and a LCD, and a conventional LCD is composed of two substrates and a liquid crystal layer filled between the two substrates. Generally, during the fabricating process of an LCD, alignment films are formed on both substrates so that liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a particular arrangement. A conventional method to arrange liquid crystal molecules is to perform an alignment process to an alignment material after the alignment material has been coated over a substrate. The alignment process is categorized into contact alignment process and non-contact alignment process. The non-contact alignment process can resolve the problems such as static produced by contact rubbing alignment and particle contamination, but it exist the problem of insufficient anchoring energy of the alignment surface. Insufficient anchoring energy of an alignment surface usually results in poor display quality of the LCD. Methods disclosed in publications for solving insufficient anchoring energy in the non-contact alignment process mostly include development of new materials for alignment films. However, the new materials developed are incapable of satisfying demands for mass production.